Deus Ex Machina Industries
, also known by the abbreviation of DEM, is a corporation based in England that is also one of the largest in the world. Aside from <Ratatoskr>'s matrix, it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units for the Self Defense Forces and the Realizer units currently equipped by the world's military and police forces. It can be said that all Realizer Units are made by DEM. Due to their enthusiasm in hunting down the Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with <Asgard Electronics>, whom Ratatoskr is affiliated with. Adeptus Call Signs DEM also has magicians who are able to use the CR-Units. However, it is said that their handling experience exceeds those of special forces of different countries by a long shot.Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 5 There is a hierarchy of wizards within them called as the and only the strongest wizards of DEM can be called as one. They are ranked in numbers with 1 being the strongest while the lowest number is currently unknown. The following are known to have number; * Ellen Mira Mathers, 1 * Artemisa Bell Ashcroft, 2 * Mana Takamiya, Former 2 * Jessica Bailey, Former 3 * 9 unknown Wizards, 4-12 Light Novel Volume 6, Chapter 4 Influence The country's police, organizations, and armies, which are supplied with the Realizers by the DEM all have supervisors or maintenance officials deployed by the DEM company.Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 The organization has multiple branches throughout the world, including Japan, though the main headquarters is in England. However, one year after Westcott's death, DEM fell under internal strife after losing their founder's strong central pull. Consequently, Asgard Electronics have replaced them as the primary providers of Realizers in the market. Known DEM Members Light Novel Ellen.png|Ellen Mira Mathers Artemisia Bell Ashcroft.png|Artemisia Bell Ashcroft File:DAL_05_02c1.jpg|Mildred F. Fujimura JamesApad.png|James A. Paddington Andrew_Carthy.png|Andrew Carthy Minerva_Lidell_crop.jpg|Minerva Liddell Edgar F. Caroll1.png|Edgar F. Carroll *Mildred F. Fujimura (DEM Mechanic) (Transferred to AST) *Andrew Carthy (DEM Wizard) *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft (DEM Wizard) *Russell (DEM Chairman of Board of Directors) *Barton (DEM Pilot) *Knox (DEM Pilot) Former Members Light Novel Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.png|Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott Mana.png|Mana Takamiya Jessica bailey.png|Jessica Bailey Chara2_2.png|Origami Tobiichi Chara10 0.png|Marina Arusu *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott (DEM Managing Director) (Deceased) *James A. Paddington (DEM 2nd Executive Head) (Deceased) *Jessica Bailey (DEM Wizard) (Deceased) *Roger Murdoch (DEM Board Members) (Imprisoned) *Simpson (DEM Board Members) (Imprisoned) *Mana Takamiya (DEM Wizard) (Defected) *Elliot Baldwin Woodman (Co-Founder) (Defected) *Karen Nora Mathers (Defected) *Origami Tobiichi (DEM Wizard) (Defected) *Ellen Mira Mathers (DEM Director's Secretary & Wizard) (Defected) *Maruna ArisuA character appeared during the events of Nia Galge (Discarded AI) Date AST Like * Minerva Liddell (DEM Wizard) (Deceased) * Edgar F. Carroll (Head of Project Ashcroft) (Deceased) Date A Live: Ars Install *Marina Arusu Trivia *The DEM's enthusiasm of the Realizers has even pushed them to the point of experimenting on children such as Mana Takamiya to increase their combat potential, despite knowing that doing so would shorten their lifespan. **The same thing was done to Jessica during the events of Volume 7. However, her life span was limited to a day. *The name Deus Ex Machina comes from the Latin phrase: God From the Machine. *It seems that only the top brass of the DEM have heard rumors about the organization known as <Ratatoskr>, and have been ordered to eliminate them if they existed. **<Ratatoskr> was likewise created by Elliot, after he left DEM, to stop Westcott and his ambitions. References }}Category:Organizations Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:DEM Category:Wizard Category:Antagonists